mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Newt
'Newt '''was a Glader and Alby's Second-in-command. He has blond hair and a heavy limp from attempting suicide when he was a Runner. He was taller than Alby, despite the one year age difference. Newt was named after Sir Isaac Newton. He is described as having an "odd accent," and Dashner has said he thought of him as being either English or Scottish. Newt's character and Thomas Brodie-Sangster's portrayal of him have been well received by critics and audiences, and he is often regarded as one of the series' best characters. Biography Fever Code= In the prologue of ''The Fever Code, a young Newt is shown living in a basement with his parents and younger sister, Lizzy. Suddenly, WICKED agents force their way in and demand that they be able to take Lizzy away for testing, as they know she is Immune. Newt's father grabs a gun and shoots one of the men in the leg, but another agent shoots him and his wife dead. Someone decides that they should also take Newt as a non-Immune control subject, and both he and his sister are taken away. Newt is separated from his sister and placed with other Group A members. He is aware of the fact that he is not an Immune. Some time later, he and the other kids are given a brain implant that will allow WICKED to monitor their brain activity. At some point, he befriends Alby and Minho, and they start sneaking out of their rooms at night to goof off together. They even find a way outside, but as there is no reasonable hope of surviving in the wild, they stay put. Newt also manages to sneak peeks of Lizzy now and then, but he is not allowed to see her. Newt and his friends meet Thomas and Teresa, but he is often separated from them for years at a time. With Thomas's help, Newt manages to visit Lizzy a short time before the beginning of the Maze Trials. When the Mazes are finally up and running, Newt, Alby, and Minho find out that Thomas and Teresa are not entering the Maze with them, contrary to what they thought. They feel betrayed. Without any prior warning on WICKED's part, Newt and the other subjects' minds are wiped and they are placed in the Maze. A boy named Nick takes charge of the Gladers at some point during the following months, though Alby and Newt seem to have a frictional relationship with him and argue a lot. A little over a year after the beginning of the Trials, Newt is in despair over all the deaths he could not prevent and the fact that there is seemingly no way out of the Maze, and he attempts suicide by jumping off a Maze wall. He survives, but his leg is injured, giving him a limp for the rest of his life. |-|Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, Newt was first introduced as being second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas formed a friendship. After Alby went through The Changing, Newt became the unofficial leader of the Glade, doing his best to keep order. |-|Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Newt and the other Gladers in the dormitory were awoken by sounds of groaning and banging. An insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, attacked in vain at the barred windows of the dormitory. While Thomas wandered the building in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm that were sleeping in. When Thomas discovered a new boy in the dormitory Teresa had stayed in, Newt decided to interrogate the boy. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt and his fellow Gladers. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing a scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used to hide from the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose in the Scorch. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded in defeating the Cranks and left. Newt and the group watched as a Berg brought Thomas aboard to remove the bullet wound he received from the Crank, Blondie. Thomas was then dropped back off to his group and they continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monsters emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. On board the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, the Rat Man announced the list of immune subjects and those who had the Flare. Newt was not immune, which was a shock to Thomas, but Newt took the news calmly. He was quieter than normal throughout the book, because of how sad he actually felt inside. Newt and Minho once fought because of Newt's short temper, brought on by the Flare. He was slowly losing his sanity, but he tried his best to keep it all together. Newt, Thomas, and Minho, along with Brenda and Jorge, managed to take a Berg to Denver, the place where the immunes were kept safely. Cranks were not allowed to even walk in the city. When they arrived there, Newt was told to stay in the Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge went into the city to find out about things. While they were in the city, Newt was alone in the Berg. Somehow, some Red Shirts got in and took Newt with them. They said they were going to take Newt to a place where he belonged, The Crank Palace, and Newt had to obey. He felt helpless. When the others came back, Minho found a note from Newt saying that he went with the Red Shirts. The note said: "They got inside somehow. They're taking me to live with the other Cranks. It's for the best. Thanks for being my friends. Goodbye." They, especially Thomas, didn't want to leave Newt like that. He needed to talk to Newt, to take him back with the other Gladers to find a cure. So they went to find The Crank Palace. When they found it and got inside, they found Newt, but he was angry. He didn't want them to find him; he wanted to live with the other Cranks. With full force, he told them to leave immediately. When Thomas was out driving with the Right Arm, they met a group of Cranks that came at them. Thomas found a familiar face in one of the Cranks, which was Newt's. He got out of the van and ran straight to Newt. Newt was suddenly begging for him to shoot him in the head, which was what Newt wanted based on the note that he gave Thomas, which said, "Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me." Thomas didn't want to, but Newt kept asking him helplessly. He said he didn't want to end up losing his sanity and eat people. Newt's last words were, "Please, Tommy. Please." With a heavy heart, Thomas knew it was Newt's last wish, so he pulled the trigger and shot Newt in the head, killing him instantly. Thomas was shown to be deeply affected by his death, as he was described as having a numbing sadness in his body equivalent to the sadness he felt when Chuck was killed. Film ''The Maze Runner In the first ''Maze Runner film, Newt is first seen when Thomas first arrives in the Maze. He is among the many boys laughing at him until Thomas starts running towards the Maze, almost convincing Newt that had what it takes to be a Runner, until Thomas trips and falls. Newt is later properly introduced to Thomas where he is mentioned to be in charge when Alby wasn't around. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Newt was one among the group of boys that had escaped from WICKED at the beginning of the book. After escaping, they found shelter in an abandoned Mall while they split up to find supplies to go through the Scorch. After they made it to the Right Arm across the Scorch, they had already lost Winston and some others but Newt made it along with Thomas, Minho, Teresa, and some others. Along with Brenda and Jorge that were from the Right arm and met them after Minho had got struck by lightning in the movie. The warehouse where the Right arm was at, after WICKED had basically searched the place looking for them, Brenda and Jorge had led them to some zipline where Brenda had gone back to get a tape that had a picture of her brother and Thomas went after her. The soon had to find another way out because the WICKED guys that were searching the place had gotten up to their floor. Brenda and Thomas had went through this crazy way through this warehouse as it was blowing up until the end of the song and it did blow up. Then they found themselves in the "Underground". They went though the underground tunnels for a while until Thomas had almost found the way out and Brenda had gotten distracted and curious to something down another tunnel and Thomas had to go find her when she was at the end of one where it branched off a couple times. A mouse showed up and went past them, well going past one of the tunnels and was close to the walls. That poor mouse got ate by a Crank that was hiding in the vines that went up the wall. They somehow made it out of the Underground and ended up outside a Crank party. They were forced to join the party, got drugged, and Thomas woke up with the rest of their group. (please expand) Maze Runner: The Death Cure Newt partakes in the train chase by helping break the train car free with a welding tool. The Gladers escape WCKD by being lifted away on top of the train car by a Berg flown by Jorge. When they land, they discover that Minho was not on this one, but Aris, Sonya, and others were. Later, when Thomas tries to leave the camp, Newt and Frypan stop him, saying that they want to go as well. However, Thomas does not want them to go with him, for he is concerned about their fate if they choose to follow him. Newt insists that they go with Thomas. Newt is later seen with Thomas and Frypan when they enter a sewer in a car. They spot one Crank. Thomas assures the others that it is just one Crank. Before they can continue on their path, a terrified woman starts banging on the car window, pleading for them to let her in. However, before Thomas can open the window, multiple Cranks lunge on the woman and start devouring her. Thomas instructs Frypan to drive out of the sewers, but they eventually crash. Although they all get out safe, multiple Cranks start to chase them. Frypan shoots at them with a shotgun, but soon runs out of ammo. Brenda and Jorge come to the rescue and they are able to escape. Thomas tells Brenda that he didn't want to put anyone in danger, and Frypan thanks Brenda for saving them. Thomas, Frypan and Brenda and Jorge eventually make it to the Last City. Upon arrival, Thomas is scanned at the gate, and the WCKD guards recognize him. They run for it, and eventually arrive at a dead end moments before the whole place is bombed killing many people. Before they can be killed, however, a group of mysterious masked soldiers lead them to shelter. The leader is revealed to be Gally, who they thought was dead. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Gally leads Thomas and Newt through to the city and then uses a telescope to spy on the WCKD headquarters. Spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them in, and Thomas gets Teresa to follow him through an ally, where Gally captures her. The group take her to an abandoned church where she agrees to help them, as long as they need to use her fingerprint to get inside WCKD. Teresa also removes the Gladers' trackers that WCKD put in them before they entered the Maze. Thomas, Newt, and Gally escort Teresa inside WCKD and toward the location of the Immunes. Gally looks after the Immune children and goes to find the serum for the rebellion. Newt attacks Thomas due to the effects of The Flare. He goes to the rooftop and tell Thomas that he is infected. Thomas promises that they will help him get cured. Thomas, Newt, and Teresa go to find Minho. They are caught and chased by a vengeful Janson, who leads WCKD's troops, intent on killing Thomas. Thomas and Newt make their way to where Minho is being kept in the medical wing, where they reunite. They are chased by Janson before jumping from a window into water to escape. Outside the headquarters, Gally finds Thomas, Minho, and Newt, who had apparently been infected. Sending Minho and Gally ahead, Newt gives Thomas a necklace with a silver cylinder on the end, before passing out. Teresa transmits her voice throughout the city, telling Thomas that his blood can save Newt and all that he needs to do is to return to WCKD. However, Newt regains consciousness, almost as a Crank, and attacks Thomas, begging for him to kill him. With no other option, Thomas mercifully stabs and kills Newt. Thomas discovers that the necklace Newt gave to him had a note concealed in it from him to Thomas. Still traumatized by Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Physical Appearance and Personality Newt was generally kinder than many other Gladers, though he could still be rough when he had to keep order. He always tried to look out for his friends, and seemed the most upset by the deaths during ''The Scorch Trials. He had a strong accent (either English or Scottish, according to Dashner) and frequently used British curses, most notably "bloody". Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He had a limp from his attempted suicide, during which he climbed one of the walls in the Maze and leapt off. In the film, Newt is played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Brodie-Sangster portrayed him with short hair and a distinctly English accent. Reception Newt's character has received overwhelmingly positive reception from fans, and is often considered the best character in the series. He is praised for being one of the most likable characters, as well as one of the most human and complex. Newt's backstory has also received acclaim from readers for its emotional depth. On TheTopTens, Newt is ranked #1 on the sites list of Best Maze Runner Characters, as well as #1 on Movie Characters We Didn't Want to Die and #27 on Best Young Adult Book Characters. Thomas Brodie-Sangster's portrayal of Newt has received a significant amount of attention from fans, particularly in the final film, for his charm and earnestness in the role, as well as for bringing a lot of emotional complexity in the final film. Audiences have noted his dedication to the role, putting a rock in his shoe to master his character's limp and writing several of his lines himself. Character and actor have also received generally positive reception from critics, with critics often calling him one of the better characters. Newt's character arc in the final film received praise, with many noting that it gave Brodie-Sangster more meaty material to work with. Quotes "Great, we're all bloody inspired." The Maze Runner "Order. You say that bloody word over and over in your shuck head. Reason we're all sane around here is 'cause we work our butts off and maintain order. Order's the reason we put Ben out-can't very well have loonies runnin' around tryin' to kill people, now can we? Order. Last thing we need is you screwin' that up." The Maze Runner "Don't tell me we're still gonna get bloody Newbies thrown in our laps." The Scorch Trials "Guess I'll go bug somebody else till the excitement begins, which better be bloody soon. I'm hungry." The Scorch Trials "Well, at least you didn't bloody roll over and die, Tommy." The Death Cure "Shuck it, I've never seen so many shanks acting like teat-sucking babies." The Death Cure "You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think so. I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped right off. I hated the place, Tommy." The Death Cure "Please, Tommy. Please." The Death Cure “I don't know who you people are, but I hope you're happy. I hope you get a real buggin' kick out of watching us suffer. And then you can die and go to hell. This is on you.” The Fever Code "We started this together. May as well end it that way too." The Death Cure Pictures 5.jpg Sangster newt.jpg 4.jpg|Teresa's arrival 1.jpg|Gladers Gladers.jpg Newt attacking a Runne.jpg Thomas 3.jpg Newt Ghurl.jpg WCKD Newt.jpg Identity Newt.JPG End.jpg Newt 1.jpg Newt worried.jpg Newt silence please.jpg Newt.jpg|Newt and Thomas Newt 4.png Newt 3.png Newt TMR.png TMRposter-newt.png Newt Minho Thomas.png Newt Character Still.png Newt 2.png Identity Newt.png Newt TMR.png Newt Crank.png Neetw.jpg Newt-0.jpg Newwt.jpg Trivia * Thomas Brodie-Sangster admitted that when he played Newt he knew nothing about him except that he was a nice guy, he has an English accent, and that he has a bit of a limp. * Thomas Brodie-Sangster also says that Newt hangs out in the garden mostly, doing his own thing. * According to a Twitter short written by James Dashner, Newt had a sister, a dog, and a best friend, before he was taken by WICKED. * Thomas Brodie-Sangster put a pebble in his shoe to remind himself that his character had a limp. * In The Death Cure film, there is a deleted scene where Newt tells Thomas about his suicide attempt in the Maze.fr:Newt de:Newt es:Newt Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Group A Category:Male Characters Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:Non-immunes Category:Cranks Category:Deceased Category:Keeper Category:The Fever Code Characters Category:The Right Arm